Gank
by Kiel95
Summary: Jade is feeling a little under the weather at a party so she lies down to rest. What happens when she's interrupted by Tori and three horny guys? JORI One-shot.


**Author's Note:** Ok, so I talked to Liz Gillies today (SQUEEEE :D) on Zach Sang and The Gang's Radio show and asldfkjadslfjaslkfjsdlkf :D :D :D I just had the need to write Jori because I'm on like cloud nine. That was probably one of the best moments of my life, even though I sounded like a complete dork xD She was just awesome, and Zach and Shelly were hilarious and it was amazing!

* * *

Her head was pounding. Her throat was dry and burning. Things were a little blurry. She couldn't walk straight. Perfect. She was drunk, and she was enjoying it. All of the side effects, she'd grown to find them comfortable, a strange release, even if she knew she'd wake up in the morning with a hangover.

Well, that was how she normally felt. Today was nothing like that. She was partying with the same people as always. Her friends were scattered about, probably even more off their rocker than she, but she didn't quite feel content with the buzz. It was… getting boring.

A sharp pain made her double over slightly, and then she felt her face pale. Shit.

She made a beeline for the steps, bounding up them two at a time and flinging open the bathroom door, leaning over the toilet and discarding the contents of her stomach into the bowl.

Coughing, she managed to stand and move to the sink washing out her mouth and then splashing the cool water over her face. Her make-up was holding up pretty well, and now that she'd gotten a bit of alcohol out of her system she was feeling better.

She took a few gulps of the cold water before drying off and stepping out of the bathroom. Her head was still a little fuzzy and she walked towards the back part of the house, hoping to find a room not yet occupied by couples or one-night stands.

With a slight grunt she pushed open one of the back doors to an empty room, closing the door and dragging herself over to the bed, sliding under the covers and closing her eyes.

The reprieve was but a few minutes long before the door opened again and light washed into the room.

She tried to suppress the noise and keep the light away, shrinking under the covers.

"Let me go. I don't want to…" said a familiar female voice.

The raven haired girl poked her head out of the covers a bit, watching as three guys coerced a familiar brunette into the room and closer to the bed. They were all but tearing off her clothes and feeling her up with their grubby fingers.

"Come on baby, it'll be fun," one guy said with a stupid grin on his face, his eyes hazed over.

"N-No," the girl feebly replied, trying to pull back but weak and off balance.

Another guy took a step closer to the girl and pushed her onto the bed, none too gently.

The girl on the bed grunted and then growled at them all, "Hey! Watch where you're going you assholes!"

"J-Jade?" the brunette asked in surprise.

"Vega," the raven haired girl muttered, sitting up and pushing Tori off of her.

"Oh? Another, care to join us?" asked a third.

Jade's eye twitched. "No."

"We'll show you all a real good time you know. We'll be gentle, don't worry," the first said, the same toothy grin still threatening to split his face. "Promise we'll be nice."

Tori looked at Jade with wide eyes, like a deer caught in headlights.

The Goth barely glanced at the half-Latina, but the look in the girl's eyes told her everything, and she knew she wouldn't be able to resist helping her out.

With an agitated sigh she pulled a pair of scissors from her skirt's waistband and brandished it. "Now boys, I'm not feeling quite up to playing with you all, you see… you already cornered the prey I was waiting for."

They looked at her, then at each other, and then back to her. "What?"

Jade wrapped an arm around her classmate and pulled her onto her lap, sliding her scissors against Tori's neck, causing the girl to stiffen and goose bumps to riddle her skin. She leaned in and placed her lips next to Tori's cheek as she spoke slow and deliberately. "Snip… Snip… Snip… I wonder… Would you scream as she does when we play? Do you like pain? If you do… I might be willing to make an exception. I could use a few new play toys for the night." She smirked as she watched realization dawn on them and their eyes widening. "It has been a while since I cut up a guy." She allowed her eyes to wander up and down the guys, smirking when her eyes connected with theirs.

They stumbled back a bit before they all fought to get out the door first.

As soon as they were gone, Jade pulled the scissors away from the girl's neck and shoved her off the bed. "Geez Vega, try to take care of yourself. I'm not going to babysit you and save you every fucking time. Alright?"

Tori stared at the floor, not looking up at Jade. Not responding.

The Goth raised an eyebrow and slowly slipped out of bed, moving towards the girl and squatting down next to her.

"Oh fuck… you're crying," Jade groaned.

"I was scared… alright?" Tori sniffled, tears dripping down her face. Her hands clenched the hem of her shirt as she fought as hard as she could to stop the tears, failing miserably.

Jade sighed and stood, grabbing the girl's hand and saying, "Come on, let's get out of here. You need some fresh air, and frankly, so do I. This headache is killing me."

The singer stood and allowed herself to be pulled from the party, not even thinking to ask where they were going. Right then, she couldn't care less.

They walked for a couple minutes before coming to a halt at a small black car. Jade opened the passenger door and ushered Tori inside. Then she closed the door and moved around to the driver's seat, slipping into the car and turning it on. She didn't move though, only rolled down the windows.

"Now then, can you stop that insufferable crying?" Jade asked bluntly.

Tori swallowed a few times and finally stifled the tears, wiping away the traces of water.

Jade sighed when the noise ended.

They were dead silent for a bit.

"Why did you help me?" Tori asked out of the blue, almost making the Goth jump. Her voice was stronger than expected.

"You were about to get gang raped. While I do enjoy your suffering, there are some things even I can't condone."

"Oh."

"So, you alright now? Done with the crying?"

Tori nodded slowly.

"Good. Now buckle up."

"You're going to drive? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yeah, and so is getting drunk at a high school party and being surrounded by guys. Now shut up. I have to concentrate more if I'm driving like this."

Tori squeaked out, "Ok," and Jade buckled in and then turned the keys in the ignition.

They drove beneath the speed limit, and it felt like forever. Neither talked. The radio stayed off. The only noise was the sound of air whipping into the car as they drove down the dark, empty streets.

* * *

"Get out of the car."

"Huh?" Tori asked, slightly confused. "Where are we?"

The Goth rolled her eyes. "Get out of the fucking car."

Tori gulped. Was she about to be left somewhere to die? She still complied though. Something about Jade made her want to trust her, want to just follow her to the ends of the Earth. She blinked the thought away. It was probably the alcohol. How she hoped it really was only the alcohol.

She followed Jade as the raven haired girl led her to a tall tree, sitting down and resting her back against the trunk.

Tori slowly took a seat beside Jade, looking the girl up and down, eyeing her suspiciously. There was something else in her eyes though – hunger.

"Would you quit staring? I'm not going to kill you and bury your body. That'd take too much work, and my head hurts like hell."

"S-Sorry," Tori mumbled, averting her eyes. She stared at the grass in front of her, working up the nerve to finally ask, "So… where are we? Why'd you take us here?"

Jade closed her eyes and sighed, "It's a park. It's close to my house. I came here as a kid. It's always quiet here so I knew I could rest without any worries. You're making it kind of hard though."

"Sorry," Tori muttered in a slight snap, huffing.

Jade rolled her eyes under her lids and groaned saying, "Oh stop being a baby. Just relax. Sober up. I can't drive you home looking like this. The whole party would be busted."

"Nuh uh. I wouldn't tell anyone."

Jade turned and looked Tori dead in the eyes. "Your dad is a cop. He probably has a breathalyzer in his car. If he's even a bit suspicious he could make you use it. I'd rather not have to explain why I'm dropping you off at your place drunk, and why I'm driving while drunk. Etc. Got it?"

She nodded but didn't say anything. She still had a frown on her face.

The Goth let out a small sigh, "Stop."

The brunette was a little surprised. That one word didn't come out harshly, it didn't even come out in a monotone voice. It was soft. "S-Stop what?"

"Stop being so upset. The bad part is over. Can't we just sit here in peace and sober up for a while?"

Tori blinked and looked at the Goth. "Umm. Y-Yeah, I guess."

A small smile tugged at the sides of Jade's lips. She rolled her shoulders slightly and settled against the tree a bit more comfortably.

The singer looked her up and down and asked, "So you live near here huh?"

The raven haired girl said in a slightly scornful voice, "Yeah, I live near here."

"Isn't this one of the upper end neighborhoods? The park here looks so well maintained…"

"Yeah, so?" Jade asked, her eyes opening and a scowl setting in.

"So…" Tori mumbled, forcing herself to go on, "…what do your parents do for a living?"

"My dad's a business man, my mom's a lawyer."

"Oh…" Tori fell silent.

"What? No more useless and annoying questions about my life?" Jade asked sarcastically.

Tori remarked, "I have a ton of questions about your life. But are you willing to answer them?"

Jade looked the other girl in the eye. Her voice hadn't wavered.

"You have two questions. Then it's my turn."

Tori seemed a bit taken aback, surprised that the usual gank would go with this.

"Ok… umm…" Tori racked her brain for her first question. After a while of thinking she finally asked, "Why do you hate me?"

Jade looked at her long and hard before shrugging and saying, "I don't hate you," offering up a little smirk.

Tori looked like Jade had just told her that Santa Claus was indeed real, and then had given her proof.

"You… don't hate me? But all the teasing and the taunting! Why would you do that if you don't hate me?"

Jade cocked an eyebrow. "It's fun."

"That's it?! That's your reason?!"

Jade's lips curled into a smile, "You already asked your two questions. My turn."

"Hey, wait! Not fair!" Tori whined.

"Shut it Vega, it's my turn."

The half-Latina pouted and crossed her arms.

"So, why have you been staring at me?"

"I'm not staring at you!" Tori remarked a bit too quickly. "I-I mean, I've been looking at the grass!"

Jade rolled her eyes, "Let me rephrase that, why have you been staring at me for the past few weeks? I enter a classroom; your eyes are on me. I walk down the hall; your eyes are on me. You may not realize it, but I can feel when people are staring. Most people look and then just shrink away in fear. You… you just keep staring. Why?"

Tori gulped and licked her lips slightly. "It's just… you… I've wanted to talk to you since you and Beck broke up and try to be friends, but… I'm kind of scared of you, you know. I always thought you hated me."

"I don't."

"Well I thought you did. How was I supposed to know you just taunt me for the hell of it but don't actually hate me? You always said you hated me!"

Jade waved it off. "Just for effect." She then smirked and said, "Alright, on to my next question."

Tori shrunk back a little. That smile meant that Jade knew something, something she really didn't want the other girl to know. It… It couldn't be… could it?

"So then, Vega, mind telling me the truth as to why you've REALLY been staring at me?"

The singer licked her lips nervously and did her best not to stare at the other girl as the Goth leaned towards her, the grin still plastered on her face. "O-Only if you tell me what you really think of me if you don't hate me."

Jade's smirk widened a bit more, "Alright, but since it was my turn to ask the question, you have to go first."

"I… you… You just look beautiful alright? I don't even realize I'm staring sometimes." The singer looked down at her hands as a blush crept onto her face. "I catch my eyes wandering towards you at times. It's stupid but I just keep finding myself looking in your direction. I feel like I want your approval. I just want to be friends with you. I want to be able to talk with you and hug you, like a normal person. I don't want to be terrified of you."

Jade leaned closer and purred as she brought her lips towards the other girl's ear, "Are you sure that's it?"

Tori gulped and muttered, "N-No." Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and she was doing her best to not look down the Goth's shirt, diverting her eyes.

"Oh?" Jade asked, her voice a bit huskier than before, a little deeper.

"I might… possibly like you alright," Tori blurted. She then quickly said, "Now you have to tell me how you really feel about m-"

Jade closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against Tori's. She was gentle, not at all rough like the half-Latina had thought. Then the Goth lived up to her expectation as she swiped her tongue against the singer's lower lip. Tori complied and Jade filled her every sense, shoving her against the tree trunk.

The Goth's hands found themselves situated with one on Tori's hips and the other behind the girl's head, gripping her hair and pulling her in roughly.

Their teeth clacked a few times as their tongues mingled and their lips meshed together.

Jade pushed Tori harder against the tree as she bit the girl's lip, eliciting a slight moan.

The Goth smirked as she slowly pulled back, the half-Latina whimpering, and asked, "That answer your question?"

* * *

Jade closed her locker and slung her backpack over her shoulder, making her way toward her group of friends. Her eyes met with Tori's and the two seemed to be in a world of their own for a second. No one else noticed.

"Hey Jade," Beck grinned. "I was just telling the others about that one time that the two of us went to the Scissor's Museum."

"Was that the time where you got mobbed by some girls and I had an entire arsenal at my disposal?"

"Yeah, I bet those girls will be terrified of scissors for the rest of their lives," Beck laughed.

"Damn girl, what'd they do to piss you off so much?" André asked, eyebrows up.

"They tried to get him to ditch me and hang with them."

Beck smirked, "Jade's too possessive though. If she wants something, she lets the world know it's hers."

Jade's eyes met with Tori's once again and she smirked, slowly saying, "Speaking of what's mine…"

Tori's face turned a deep shade of red, but no one noticed, all looking at Jade, waiting. They were used to her claiming random things. Now they just had to wait for the verdict.

Jade took two steps towards the singer and grabbed her by the shirt, pulling her roughly.

The others were about to stop her, but they froze on the spot when the Goth pressed her lips against the half-Latina's and Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's neck.

As Jade pulled back she said, "You're mine now." She pulled back and slipped her hand into Tori's, looking the other's in the eye and asked, "Did I make myself clear?"

The others opened and closed their mouths a few times before Cat giggled and said, "CRYSTAL!"

"Good," Jade smirked. She then pressed her lips against Tori's forehead softly.

Tori blinked suddenly said, "Wait a second! You never actually answered me last night!"

Jade shrugged, "Yeah, I did."

"No you didn't!"

"You nodded your head when I gave my reply."

"I was kind of preoccupied with thoughts of what'd just happened!" Tori whined. "Come on! I said it! Now it's your turn!"

"Aww, that's cute, you actually think you can win in a fight with me."

Tori puffed out her cheeks. Jade snorted and leaned in pressing her lips to Tori's ear and whispering, "I don't hate you. I never have. It's the opposite in fact. I like you, a lot."

Tori's eyes widened and she turned to look at Jade with wide eyes. She really hadn't expected to win that verbal battle. She thought she'd never convince the Goth to tell her the truth.

"Ja-" Her voice caught in her throat when she saw a faint tinge of red beneath the Goth's make-up.

The raven haired girl smirked to keep the others from noticing her blush. "I think I broke her," Jade chuckled.

Tori grumbled and muttered, "Gank," a small smile creeping onto her lips as Jade squeezed her hand lightly.

"Of course," Jade grinned, a light in her eyes. She turned back to the others and then said, a smile still on her face, "I made an exception for her to call me that this time. You all try it; you'll wake up with me hovering above you, scissors at hand. Understood?"

They all nodded.

"Good."

As the two walked off, Jade could hear one word being whispered, a word she expected, a word that made her smirk, a word that she'd grown fond of, no matter how negative the connotation was supposed to be. "Gank." That night was going to be fun. She intended to live up to her promise, scissors in hand, well, that is, after she made a surprise visit to her new girlfriend's house. Jade's grin widened a bit more. Tonight was going to be long and fun.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry the ending sucked. I wasn't sure how exactly I wanted to end it, and after spending about 10 minutes on it. I'm done. I just want some sleep before I have to go to school tomorrow. For now though, I think I'll stay on cloud nine a little longer.

**Edit:** Ok, yeah, so I went through and fixed a lot of the tense issues and fixed a little stuff here and there. I had reread it last night and it'd bugged me ^^;


End file.
